The Scar Part 1
by Romanceismydrug
Summary: It all started as a nice night out with friends, but when Kurt goes outside to get a present for Blaine, who will he meet? Blaine? Or Karofsky, the homophobe that has it out for him?


Kurt looked up once more at Karofsky's face, his vision blurred; he could only make out those two hated eyes that were twisted with emotion.

Kurt closed his eyes, breathed in just a bit, felt the pain and stopped. The pain was too much, he thought. I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want this life anymore. Another kick was delivered to his ribs, and his face was punched again for the hundredth time. Kurt felt something warm trickle down his face and seep into his mouth. Blood. The urge to fight back had left a long time ago, when they had cornered him outside of breadstix.

He was just going to get something from the car, a present for Blaine. He said he was going to be back in a minute, and had looked into those hazel eyes and smiled, Blaine smiled back, contributing to the happiness of the evening, and leaving Kurt in a good mood as he left the restaurant. Kurt had headed towards his car, an old crappy thing that was nothing compared to Blaine's. The cold night air had chilled him, and he was anxious to get back to his Dalton friends and see the look on Blaine's face as he opened his present. Kurt had gotten him a signed poster of rent, which he had happened upon in a friend's of his garage. He had thought of Blaine immediately, even though he desperately wanted to keep it for himself.

But oh, how that seemed ages ago to Kurt. The happiness had left his eyes, and the glow of friendship had left him, replaced with bruises and broken bones. He had played out the scene a hundred times, Blaine unwrapping his present and smiling, giving Kurt a desperately wanted hug. And now Kurt, being beaten by Karofsky and his friends, longed for that embrace more than ever. More than he did when they first met, more than the countless times they saw each other in the halls and the sunlight got caught in his hair and eyes making him more beautiful than ever before, more than when they talked and laughed together, he wanted it more than life itself.

But as Kurt had turned from his car, present in his hand, eager to see Blaine's face once more, he was met by Karofsky. A brute of a teenage boy, Karofsky snarled and ripped the present from Kurt's hands with ease. Kurt shouted at him , telling him to give it back, but his outburst was only stifled by Karofsky's friends grabbing him, securing him. "How do you like your little gay poster now, huh, gay boy?" Karofsky said with a bitter tone of sarcasm as he ripped it to pieces.

_That was for Blaine. _

Enraged, Kurt kicked as high as he possibly could, satisfied when he hit Karofsky in the chin. But that had just made things worse.

And mere punches had escalated into kicks in the ribs, forcing Kurt to collapse to the ground.

Now Kurt was praying, something he never did, praying to see his friends again, to see his family again, and to see Blaine again. Kurt knew he was dying, for the unbearable pain had turned into numbness, and the warm blood had turned cold.

_Blaine…._

Kurt knew he was dead when the kicking had stopped, and when an angel had ran in on his attackers, yelling at them. The angel looked awfully familiar, like Blaine, and Kurt smiled, drifting off into sweet memories.

"Kurt! _Kurt!_" Blaine screamed at the lifeless, beaten body slumped on the floor. Blaine looked up at Karofsky, who was slightly scared. "How dare you! How dare you beat Kurt up like that, you…you.." he was at loss for words, no words could define this hate he was feeling, or the gut wrenching fear he was experiencing as well. He yelled at the attackers to stay away, and kept an eye on them from a distance, making sure they couldn't escape.

Blaine had already called the police, and he knew they would arrive any second, but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about Kurt.

"Kurt… Kurt, can you hear me?" Blaine whispered gently, as he bent down to the defaced body. He gingerly touched the still beautiful face, and watched his own tears fall onto the ground.

_Don't leave me Kurt….please, please don't. I had just found something worth living for, you._

"**Please."** Blaine nearly shouted, the tears spilling from his eyes even faster, and the sadness and pain consuming him completely.

Kurt looked up at the angel, he smiled.

_You look like Blaine…_

Guilt swept over Kurt, dimming the beautiful lights that surrounded him.

_I never told him I loved him. But I loved him -no…. I still love him; I will always love him -so much._

Kurt frowned; this was never supposed to happen. He was happy, the angel made him happy, he had to change things, he had to. Kurt looked up to the angel that was crying, and said softly

"Don't cry, angel. Don't cry."

Blaine looked at the beautiful blue eyes in surprise, did Kurt just talk? Or was he just imagining it?

Kurt smiled, and whispered weakly to Blaine, his "angel",

"Tell Blaine I loved him, very, very much, and I'm sorry that I could never tell him…"

And then Kurt drifted somewhere, a nice restful, painless place that consisted of images of Blaine and him together. And then he fell asleep, a small, heavenly smile placed on his lips.

Blaine gasped, he had forgotten to breathe. Those words, those words he had waited for for so long, coming from the beautiful boy lying on the pavement nearly killed him. Blaine collapsed, his emotions overpowering him.

"Kurt! No Kurt! No, please… no…don't do this to me; please don't do this to me. No! Kurt! Wake up Kurt! I …I love you! I always have, and I always will. Please, no…"

Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely on the mouth, hoping this would revive him in some way. But It didn't. No sign of life flickered in his face, no color in those glowing cheeks Blaine had always admired. Blaine saw nothing, nothing but pain. He glared at Karofsky, his passionate hatred burning even brighter, he wanted to be angry, but all he felt was numbing heartache. With hazel eyes full of anguish, Blaine crawled over to Kurt's left side. He wrapped his arms around him, and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's icy, pale neck. Miserable and with a broken heart, Blaine wept silently, and stayed there wrapped in Kurt's arms, even when the sounds of police sirens reached his ears, he laid there, unwilling to accept the truth, holding on to the last words Kurt had said to him.

Karofsky stared in shock, he never knew someone could love a person that much, he was glued to the spot, watching guiltily as Blaine wept. Then, with a strong yet pitiful voice, Blaine began to sing, with more emotion than ever before, and with more misery than he thought possible. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, But he sang it anyway, directing it towards Kurt;

"_Would you know my name__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__Will it be the same__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__I must be strong, and carry on__  
__Cause I know I don't belong__  
__Here in heaven__ " _His voice cracked, but he bravely continued anyway;_Would you hold my hand__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__Would you help me stand__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__I'll find my way, through night and day__  
__Cause I know I just can't stay__  
__Here in heaven__ "_ Blaine paused, his tears nearly restricting him from singing, then grabbed Kurt's icy hand for comfort, and began to sing once more;_Time can bring you down__  
__Time can bend your knee__  
__Time can break your heart__  
__Have you begging please__  
__Begging please"_

"Please." He repeated one more time, looking up at the beautiful stars, wishing Kurt could see them too. The police were starting to arrive, and the ambulance was not far, Blaine looked over at Kurt, love swelling up inside of him, and whispered his own feelings out loud, like he had imagined himself doing a million times;

"I love you too Kurt."

_to be continued_


End file.
